


Dancing on my Own

by Leilatigress



Series: Song Lyric Shorts [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilatigress/pseuds/Leilatigress
Summary: Summary: Cullen puts on a good front but watching the woman you love dance with someone else still hurtsSong: Dancing on My OwnArtist: Calum ScottStoryline: Lioness





	

Somebody said you got a new friend  
Does he love you better than I can  
There's a big black sky over my town  
I know where you're at, I bet he's around  
Yeah I know it's stupid  
But I just got to see it for myself

Chorus: I'm in the corner, watching you kiss him (Oooh)  
I'm right over here, why can't you see me (Oooh)  
I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home (Uuuh)  
I keep dancing on my own  
(I keep dancing on my own)

I'm just gonna dance all night  
I'm all messed up, I'm so out of line  
Stilettos and broken bottles  
I'm spinning around in circles

Chorus

So far away, but still so near  
The lights go on, the music dies  
But you don't see me, standing here  
I just came to say goodbye

Chorus x2   
“Where is she?” Cullen asks Josephine, an almost feline smile on the woman's face enough to have him ask. 

“Let her be, been along night.” Varric's eyes narrow as Cullen moves to the door, his only thought to comfort her but any words he might of said are stopped as he's faced with her back hands not belonging to him clasping her close as the music filters out to the balcony. It's a punch to the gut he's not expecting to care about. She'd made her choice and he'd respected it but it did nothing to help the gnawing jealousy that ate at him day and night. 

Back and forth, the music swells and Blackwall manages to spin her the move more complicated as he steps in to come face to face with her causing a laugh ugly shards have Cullen gasping for breath. Another smile as their hands nearly touch circling each other shake of head has her hair trying to escape the severe confines spilling gold Cullen actually clenches his fist the bounty slipping through his fingers like silk. 

The music is coming to a close and Cullen turns away not willing to subject himself to more.

**Author's Note:**

> This batch of shorts are not cohesive, running the gambit of my characters from the Dragon Age group. Feel free to suggest pairings and or songs. I have marked these as the ratings they deserve. All lyrics belong to the songwriter I have not altered any of them and am thankful for the words.


End file.
